Sour Patch Kids
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Sour Patch Kids bond South Park Kids. Who else enjoys whipping sour patch kids at one another and hanging upside down from trees? K2  My first K2 story ever!  More Frienship-y and Humor-y and from Kenny's POV


You know how servants would feed people grapes because they were their lackeys and they must do all the work for their master? Or do you know how lovers tend to feed one another strawberries dipped in chocolate or whipped cream?

Well that's what we're doing right now but it's not like that. At all. There is no servant and master. There are no grapes in sight. No strawberries either. Actually there's no fruit at all and there's no chocolate or whipped cream. I kind of wish their was some chocolate and whipped cream, that'd be interesting.

No we are throwing, more like whipping, sour patch kids. I don't know if the goal is to get it in the other person's mouth or to make sure they don't catch it. Either way this is one memory I will never forget, I mean who could forget something this much fun?

Two guys having a sour patch fight in the middle of- well actually throughout the town of South Park. Yeah, you heard right, throughout the town. Meaning yes we are running and/or chasing each other down the streets like asinine children. Oh and yeah, I definitely just used the word asinine.

"Fuck, Kenny, throw the damn kid!" that sounds so wrong and messed up but Kyle probably doesn't think much of it. Not many people actually think about the words coming out of their mouths when their more focused on running backwards, dodging people and attempting to catch miniature candies.

I just thought about the risk of choking. Not that I really care I die all the time, that's definitely not a big concern for me but for Kyle it could possibly be a concern. Then again he's had several death scares, he'd probably pull through last minute.

"Dude, stop moving so much, I can't get it in!" I yelled, knowing I said something perverted but it's not like I care either way. I whipped a green sour gummy which pelted him in the eye.

"Kenny, you asshole!" he shouted as he clenched his eye in annoyance. It's obvious he was laughing like a spaz and considering he didn't stop his pace or speed I'm going to take it as he didn't really care if I blinded him.

"My bad, maybe next time you'll actually catch it in your mouth!" in a second I watched as Kyle reversed himself straight into a snow mound at the end of the sidewalk. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, that would have been a perfect video for America's Funniest Home Videos. "Way to go, dumbass."

I leaned on my knees as I breathed heavily. I don't know how far we ran or how fast but all I know is I'm sweating and it's below zero out, that says something. I extended my arm to help him up and he casually reached towards it. Once our hands interlocked he looked up at me with a playfully evil smirk, that's probably an oxymoron.

Before I knew it I was eating snow, hopefully not yellow snow. Yes, that douche bag had forcefully pulled me into the snowy heap and it wasn't long before he was running across the street to Starks Pond.

Shit. Shit. Shit. If you couldn't guess I am running as fast as my chicken legs will let me. Not to mention I have ten pounds of clothes holding me down. "Wait up!" I took a moment to pant for breath, "I said to wait, asshole!" not the most threatening call but I can't think, I feel like I'm about to pass out from the intense heat.

Finally I watch as the laughing turd collapses to the ground in hysteria. As I get closer, the giggles tend to get louder and increase in volume. I look down and smile as he shakes in silent chuckles. I instantly drop to the ground and let the snow seep through my clothes and soak my skin. It feels so refreshing, though with my luck I'll probably get frostbite or hypothermia later.

"Damn, your slower than Cartman, new fatass."

"Ay! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!" I screeched in my best Cartman impersonation. It honestly sucked balls but it managed to make Kyle burst into another set of giggles.

We laid their silently for a few moments both just smiling at the sky until I yelped. A hyper Kyle tends to be an annoying yet somewhat adorable person. He truly lets out his inner child and becomes a little playful puppy except he doesn't smell half as gross and he's potty trained.

Anyways as I was saying he shoved a snowball in my face. I sat up and shot him a glare, "What happened to throwing sour patch kids?"

He was now climbing up a tree a few feet away, I could see him shrug, "I'm sorry but most of the sour patch kids we were throwing are scattered across the streets of South Park and unless your willing to go pick them up-" he let out a chuckle as he hung from his legs upside-down, "I'll stick to throwing snowballs instead."

I grinned and threw a perfect, meaning a masterpiece, snowball at the idiot. He dodged, of course he did.

Moments later we were both dangling by our feet off the tree. Of course I ignore the blood rushing to my head and focus mainly on the happiness that has overcome me today. "I kind of wish we got to eat some of those sour patch kids."

You have to understand that I'm as poor as the dirt under the snow and normally I devour any food in sight. I don't get meals that often, you know. Kyle grinned at me which I gave him a confused quirked brow, "Do you really want to taste the rainbow?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's skittles, retar-"

Before I could get my insult out I was being kissed. Shit we're hanging upside down and kissing. How many people can say they've kissed somebody upside down? It's like a spider man kiss! But we're both upside down…either way this is pretty sick.

We pulled apart and he just stared at me smiling and I smirked, "I think the skittles made you a faggot, gay wad."

"We were eating sour patch kids, dumb fuck."

* * *

You may think Kyle is OOC but he really isn't. When he's having fun he turns into a really playful idiot. Remember 'The Wacky Molestation Adventure' yeah he was dancing in his underwear everywhere. Also I didn't really make them gushy-gooey sweet, I made them more playful and of course I included many insults that they always toss around. (:


End file.
